Danzo's Dirty Little Secret
In a the training zone in the department of ROOT, Danzo walked up to the young black haired boy who had grown up much from before, and was now known as Raven. Danzo looked around to see several targets, each had a kunai knife in the bull’s eye. This was the sign of perfection. Raven turned and deactivated the Sharingan in his eyes, “Yes, Master?” Danzo replied, “You’ve done well, Raven. I see every target that was set up was hit right on the mark.” Raven bowed, “Thank you, Master.” Danzo walked to one of the targets, “You have learned to suppress your emotions and hit accurately. I was right in working out that Sharingan of yours.” Raven rose, now interested. Danzo took off the kunai, “I see that it’s enough with throwing of kunai, now it’s time to learn ninjutsu.” Raven replied, “Hmm? Like Transformation?” Danzo turned, “Yes, but there are much more jutsu out there than the Art of Transformation.” Raven began taking off the kunai off the targets, “Oh. I know that.” Danzo said, “And with ninjutsu, there are styles in how to use them.” Raven turned, “Styles?” Danzo replied, “Yes. Every Shinobi has Chakra Natures or Properties. There are one for each element: Fire, Water, Wind, Lightning, and Earth. With these styles, you can master a style of jutsu. Raven, jutsu are the mystical arts a ninja will utilize in battle. To use a jutsu, the ninja will need to use their chakra. To perform a jutsu, the ninja will bring out and release the two chakra natures' energy. By forming hand seals, the ninja is able to manifest the desired jutsu. Because of the extensive number of hand seals and different combinations, there are thousands of potential jutsu to be discovered. Most Jonin have mastered natures of chakra." Raven seemed excited, “Like the First Hokage, right?” Danzo tried to hide his proudness, “Yes. He had two properties. Water Style and Earth Style. Not only could he master such Water jutsu and Earth jutsu, but he could also master a special style that is a combination of the two. This was called the Wood Style.” Raven got all of the kunai, “So? Is it possible to have more than two?” Danzo replied, “Possibly, but there is no Shinobi that has every property. Which reminds me.” Danzo took out a piece of paper, “This is a property paper. If you concentrate chakra into it, the paper will feel the chakra nature and it will do one of these. If you have the Fire Property, the Paper will ignite and turn to ash. Wind Property, the Paper will split in two. Lightning Property, the Paper will crumple up. Earth Property, the Paper will turn to dirt. Water Property, the Paper will become damp. Now try. Raven grabbed the paper and concentrated chakra into it. The paper began to grow black and chunks fell off. Danzo was shocked and thought, “What’s that?” Raven looked at Danzo, “What does this one mean?” Danzo said, “I’ll be back.” With that, Danzo walked off. The Third Hokage sat painting the landscape of the Hidden Leaf Village over the peak of Hokage Monument. The Third Hokage had to take the Fourth Hokage's place after he died in combat with the Nine-Tailed Fox. Danzo appeared, "Sarutobi." Hiruzen Sarutobi turned, "What do you want, Danzo?" Danzo said, "Chakra Natures. Are there more?" Hiruzen kept painting, "Why do you bring it up?" Danzo replied, "I gave Raven a chakra nature paper." Hiruzen said, "You gave a codename to Indo, already?" Danzo ignored him, "And his paper turned black and chunks fell off." Hiruzen turned, "Are you sure it isn't the Earth Property? They appear very similar." Danzo replied, "I know what I saw. It was dark. I could feel the pressure exurded." Hiruzen dropped his paintbrush, "No." Danzo was confused, "What?" Hiruzen stood up, "There was a reason his Sharingan was active to it's full maturity, and a property of shadow." Danzo walked up to him, "Shadow?" "Yes." "What do you mean?" "I mean that in the Shinobi body, there cannot exist demonic natures. Danzo, continue to work on him. I will keep experiment with this matter later." Danzo came back. Indo ran over, "Did you figure anything out, Master." Danzo crouched, "I'm afraid I am no longer your master." Indo replied, "What do you mean?" Danzo took out the Sound Headband. "This is yours." Indo took it, "But..." Danzo said, "You were found at the gate of the Hidden Leaf Village when you were a baby. You were abandoned. We found that with you. You're origin is the Hidden Sound Village and you're real name is Indo Huiyo." Indo stood there. Danzo said, "You are going to be the first member of ROOT to become a Genin. They are real teachers. In the academy you will harnest your skills. I've already set up a place to live for you." Indo replied, "Master?" Danzo started to walk off, "You will know what to do. You will hear from me again when you're ready. Head to the academy and meet your new teacher. He'll set you up." Danzo walked off to the shadows, out of sight. Indo stood there. This was far too much information for his mind. With that, he put on his Sound Headband, wanting everyone to know his origin, and walked out of ROOT headquarters. The Third Hokage got out a book from the library, "Just as I thought." A guard replied, "Lord Hokage? What did you find out?" Hiruzen put down the book, "There is only one creature in history to have a Chakra Nature like that. It's an ancient demon bird called the Slabia of Darkness." The guard gasped, "The Slabia of Darkness?" Hiruzen looked at him, "Yes...the Slabia of Darkness."